The Ne(w York)xt Step
by liampayneluver7
Summary: When Troupe A gets to New York for Regionals, all hell breaks loose. Danielle.


**"All passengers for flight** 293** please go to Terminal** 6,** I repeat; all passengers for flight** 293 **please board at Terminal** 6**!"**

**"Come on, guys, we're gonna be late!" Kate ushered. Chris couldn't make it, so Tiffany has brought along her younger sister.**

**"Sorry, Kate, but our luggage is sort of a burden here," Emily replied sarcastically.**

**Kate crossed her arms.**

**"Sorry," she muttered.**

**The A Troupe from the Next Step Dance Studio was going to New York City to compete in nationals. Elite School of Dance had also qualified. Chris had to be on another plane going to the Bahamas for his Christmas vacation.**

**"Bye guys! Good luck and dance well!" Chris yelled over the crowd as they boarded the plane. On the way, they passed Elite, who were sitting in first-class. Emily glared at all of them. They all glared back.**

**The eleven – twelve if you count Tiffany's sister- dancers walked past them to their seat in . . . Business class? The tickets were sent in the mail by the agency running nationals. Most of them simply called it 'The Agency'.**

**"Please put on your seatbelts, we will be taking off shortly."**

**The seating plans went something like this:**

**Row 1: West James Riley (aisle) Stranger Chloe Stephanie**

Row 2: Stranger Kate Michelle (aisle) Stranger Stranger Stranger

Row 3: Stranger Eldon Daniel (aisle) Emily Tiffany Jasmine (her sister)

**Once the plane had taken off, all chaos began.**

**The plane ride wasn't that bad for the majority. Riley was rather irritated by James, but he kept it to a minimum because he had West to talk to. Riley just read her book the entire plane ride. **

**Eldon and Daniel were on good terms, so there wasn't a problem, except a certain ballet dancer was keeping an eye on a certain** blonde** dancer.**

**Kate and Michelle got to know each other more, after rounds of apologies and explaining on Michelle's part of everything that happened within the studio.**

**Emily, Tiffany, and Jasmine had a great ride. Emily loved kids, and well, she was Tiffany's sister. Since she wanted to start dancing next year too, Emily and Tiffany spent the ride figuring out what sort of dance she should do.**

**Chloe and Stephanie were also on good terms, so that didn't go bad. . . Or did it?**

**With West, James, and Riley**

**"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that I already heard that story?" Riley said exasperated.**

**"Right, but did you hear about the time when me and Beth were on a date and . . ." She tuned out the rest of it. West was somehow miraculously asleep.**

**"It's I and Beth," Riley snapped.**

**She didn't know why, but whenever she heard about James and Beth together, she got really agitated. Or, so to say, even more so than usual.**

**James held up his hands, "Okay, okay, grammar police. Don't worry about. "**

**Riley sighed and rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't get enough sleep last night."**

**"Rest up, Sleeping Beauty, you're gonna need it."**

**That was all she heard before it went all Riley in Wonderland.**

**With Emily, Tiffany, and Jasmine**

**"So, do you want to try ballet?' Emily asked.**

**Jasmine shook her head, "Ballet looks really hard."**

**"It is hard," Emily said, "But if you really want to learn something, you have to go after it. Never give up on it. It doesn't matter how many times you fall down, it's how many times you pick yourself up again."**

**"Okay?"**

**Jasmine nodded.**

**Tiffany leaned in and whispered into Emily's ear, "Nice emotional speech, Dr. Phil."**

**Emily smirked, "I've had experience."**

FLASH BACK!

**"Alright, so the line-up goes like this, Bella, Lila, Louise, Emilia, Nini, Emma, Layne, Hannah, and then for the big finish, Riley!" Madame Coue told her students.**

**Riley smiled. Madame Coue may have been one of the strictest teachers in Juliette Academy, but she was also one of the best.**

**Emily grumbled under her breath. Why did Riley get to go for the finale? She always got a better place. In singing, in dance, in everything. She even had a cooler name! Emilia! Who wants a name like that.**

**"Emilia! Emilia!" Madame Coue snapped. Emily looked up at her. "Did you hear me?"**

**Emily shook her head.**

**"I said that you and Emma will probably swap spots."**

**What?! No! That was the worst spot a dancer could hope for. People would begin to lose their interest around Louise, but if Emily went then, almost no one would be paying attention! They would be too focused on their popcorn and gummy bears from the recent intermission.**

**"No!" she screamed.**

**Madame Coue looked at her, "Emilia, you will stop this behaviour at once. You were first at the last rehearsal."**

**"No!" Emily screamed, stamping her foot. What else from a six-year-old?**

**"Emilia," Madame Coue warned.**

**"Why does Riley always get the better spot?! Why does everyone like her better than me?! I'm better than her at singing and dancing and acting-"**

**"Emilia!" Madame Coue cut her off, "You will say no such thing."**

**She looked at the teary-eyed brunette.**

**"Why don't you practice your solo now, dear? I'm going to talk to Emilia."**

**Riley nodded.**

END OF FLASH BACK!

**With Kate and Michelle**

**"That's what really happened? I'm so sorry, Michelle!" Kate cried. **

**Michelle only smiled and nodded at her. "It's okay, really, Kate. Not even Chris knew."**

**"Okay, now I need you to go from the top. The very top," Kate said. Michelle nodded and began.**

**"I had just moved here from Denver.. ."**

**With Chloe and Stephanie**

**"You're actually a pretty cool girl, Chloe," Stephanie complimented.**

**The two had spent the past hour together, just talking. Chloe hadn't revealed her secret yet. The redhead only smiled.**

**"Yeah, you're pretty nice, too."**

**"Does that mean that you thought I wasn't before?" Stephanie joked. The two laughed.**

**"I'm a bit stressed out, you know? I'm just gonna take a little nap," Stephanie said. Chloe nodded, "Sweet dreams."**

**With Daniel and Eldon**

**"So . . . How are things with Emily?"**

**"Pretty good, actually," Eldon grinned, "She let me tie her shoe."**

**Daniel sighed, "Eldon you've got to-"**

**Just then a certain** blonde **dancer caught his eye.**

**She's actually kind of pretty when she smiles, he thought.** Or when she's not getting yelled at for being new…

**He frowned.** Why did she have to go through that? And why did he let her?

**"Dude, are you okay?" he was pulled from his thoughts. He nodded at Eldon.**

**"Yeah."**

**With Stephanie and Chloe**

**CHLOE's POV**

**"Hey there," the guy beside me said.**

**"Um, hi," I said weakly.**

**This guy creeped me out. He was wearing a trench coat and black pants, with his hood up and a black hat helping to hide his identity. Even in the plane, he was wearing sunglasses.**

**"Where you heading?" he turned towards me.**

**"New York," I answered timidly.**

**"City?"**

**I nodded.**

**He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, "What for?"**

**I turned my head away from the guy. Where was Kate? Oh, right, she went to the bathroom. I didn't answer him. Then I felt a hand on my wrist, "What for?" he growled.**

I whimpered a bit. "Dancing." I answered again.

The man nodded and I relaxed. I saw Michelle look at me and I nodded, indicating that I was okay. She turned back to Kate, who magically re-appeared.

Michelle's POV

I talked to Kate for a while and then sort of fell asleep when we stopped. I had the strangest dream. It went like this:

_I was watching myself walk around the studio when the lights turned out. I looked around but a spot light came on. _

_It was if my feet new the dance themselves! I watched myself dance and dance but I was getting worried. What was going on? _

_All the sudden, Daniel comes out and we do an amazing duet. He dipped me and brought me back up, close to his chest. My hands went around his neck. "You're an amazing dancer Michelle." He whispered to me. _

_I blushed and bit my lip. "You are too Daniel." I whispered back. _

_He began leaning down and I lent up. Our lips were just about to meet when…._

"Michelle! Get up! We're here!" Kate shook me awake. Of course, the first words out of my mouth were… "DANIEL!" I yelled.

I was SO embarrassed. Everyone on the plane was looking at the back, because they didn't know who it came from. I pretended to read a book and no one except Kate knew it was me.

She raised an eyebrow. "You okay Michelle? What's wrong with Daniel?" She asked quietly.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just a bad dream is all." I said back.

We whispered about it and I finally told someone- even if it was Kate- about my small crush (more like huge) on Daniel.

Kate nodded and we were landing. So, guess what? I buckled up of course.

Daniel's POV

I was talking- more like debating- with Eldon about which dance is the best (ballet or hip hop), when we hear "DANIEL!" I jump mostly because it was loud and my name. We all looked around and stared at the back. Who said my name?

Michelle was talking to Kate. I didn't hear what Kate said but Michelle said something about a bad dream.

Normal POV

Everyone buckled up and they landed. The instructor told everyone they could get out and they did. Kate called everyone over. "We're going to do a buddy system, and Tiffany is going to visit someone. She can't take her sister, so Michelle and Daniel, you're partners and will take care of Jasmine, is that okay?" Michelle glared a little at Kate who just winked back.

Before Michelle could protest, Daniel was at Michelle's side with Jasmine. He nodded for the both of them. The rest of the pairs were:

Stephanie and West

James and Riley

Emily and Tiffany

Eldon and Chloe

No one really cared. "You have two weeks before the competition. As long as you a) stick with your buddy and/or child, and b) have your cellphones on, you can roam around for a week. Have fun and behave. Here's our hotel name. Now go and have fun! Michelle, you and Daniel only have to take care of Jasmine for a few days, okay?" Kate told everyone.

Michelle and Daniel both nodded and were off. "So I think we should drop off our luggage and then just walk around. I want to go to Madison Square Gardens!" Michelle told Daniel holding onto Jasmine's hand and carrying her luggage in the other.

Daniel nodded and looked to Jasmine. "How about we go to the FAO Schwarz for Jasmine first? I have 2000$ here and another 8000$ in my bank account for spending." Daniel asked.

Michelle nodded and they set off towards the hotel.

Jasmine was a BRAT at the store. She kept running off and wanted everything. When Daniel said no to her getting a giant teddy bear, she threw a temper tantrum. An old couple with an obvious grand kid walked by. "Get your daughter under control! Kids these days have them younger and younger." The grandma grumbled.

"I'm not a mother and I'm not married to him!" Michelle called after the couple.

Daniel felt hurt. Was it bad to be married to him? WAIT! What was he thinking? He's 16 and she's 15. He looked down to Jasmine and she shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm only 6." She told him.

He nodded. Michelle sighed. Daniel got an idea. It was the middle of winter, and he bet what he was thinking will get their moods up! "How about we go skating?" He asked excitedly.

Michelle looked up and nodded vigorously. They looked to Jasmine. She nodded too. "Danny, can you teach me to ice skate?" She asked sweetly.

Michelle's POV

Danny. I liked it. I think it's a cute nickname. He nodded with a smile. Awwww! "Shall we go?" I asked.

The two nodded again and we set off to Rockefeller Plaza.

When we got there, we rented skates. It was amazing. Daniel grabbed onto our hands and skated out to the center. I really didn't want to, but I let go of Daniel's hand so he could teach Jasmine.

I spotted Riley and James skating around as well. "Daniel, I'm going to talk to James and Riley. Text me if you need me." I told him.

But when I looked back, Daniel was smiling and laughing with Jasmine who was skating really well, but still held onto Daniel's hands for dear life. I smiled softly. I took out my phone and took a picture of Daniel and Jasmine both smiling.

I skated over to Riley. I think she knows that I have a crush on Daniel, but I'm not positive…

Riley's POV

I know.

Michelle's POV

Anyway, I got over to Riley and James. "I see someone took your buddy." Riley said pointing to Daniel and Jasmine.

"You should hear those two Riley. They are so cute. She calls him Danny, remember when we tried that? He lets her. At the toy store, I'm pretty sure he gave into almost every one of her wishes other than a giant teddy bear that's bigger that James." I told her laughing.

I showed her the picture I took. I have a special camera on my phone that can take professional pictures. She smirked and took my phone, texting the people in A Troupe to get down to the Rockefeller Plaza.

I smirked myself and went back over to Daniel and Jasmine. Some girl was flirting with Daniel and Jasmine looked freaked out. I rolled my eyes. Skating right beside Jasmine, I bent down. "J, do you want to go get a hot chocolate? Daniel will pay." I asked her in a playful tone.

Daniel rolled his eyes playfully. "I've got to go Lilly. Sorry." Daniel began skating away with me and Jasmine.

After she was gone, Daniel looked to me. "Thank you for saving me!" He thanked me.

I shrugged. It wasn't a big deal…

Normal POV

They got to the booth and then headed to the hotel. "Daniel! It's almost 11:00pm! We should get someone to bed." Michelle freaked.

Daniel just nodded calmly and they went back to the hotel. Jasmine got one of the two beds and after a lot of arguing, Michelle was on the couch and Daniel on the other bed.

So Jasmine wouldn't fuss, they ALL got into pajama's and sat on Daniel's bed. "Can we watch TV? Only for a bit?" Jasmine begged.

Daniel and Michelle shared a look and nodded. They turned it to a kid show, Sponge Bob to be exact, and settled down. A few minutes later, she was asleep and Daniel took her over. Before he could do anything after that, Michelle rushed to the couch in attempts to NOT let Daniel get it.

A FEW HOURS LATER, Michelle's POV

_It was a dance dream again. _

_But instead of at the studio, it was in Madison Square Garden._

_We danced and danced and it was perfect. He dipped me again and…. "I think I'm in love." He whispered. _

_Then that girl from earlier appeared. Lilly was her name? Daniel smiled and dropped me. I fell and couldn't stop. I cried as I fell. "With her!" He yelled at me. _

_I sobbed. _

I woke up suddenly, a tear going down my face. I was scared about something that won't happen. I realized it was 6 am and the TV was still on. I turned off the TV, but before I did, I looked to Daniel and Jasmine, who were now on the same bed. She was cuddled into his chest and he had an arm around her.

It was the sweetest thing. So I, being me, took a picture with my phone. Perfect. I then turned off the TV and went over to them. I put the blanket back on Daniel's shoulder and kissed his forehead, and I did the same with Jasmine.

I fixed up the room and put the couch back in order. I also ordered room service for breakfast and by the time I was done, it was 8. I got breakfast set up nicely, and then it was 8:30. I went over to Daniel and Jasmine.

I shook Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, wake up. I got breakfast." I said quietly.

He groaned but began getting up, waking Jasmine in the process. She also groaned, but didn't complain much when she smelt the breakfast. They both rushed to the table, Jasmine like herself and Daniel like a little kid.

"So, Madison Square Garden? And then a Broadway show is booked for all of us." I told them.

Daniel nodded and dished himself then Jasmine up. I smiled and quietly took another picture. I'm going to make a photo album for all of us. I'm deciding this, because I have some pictures with Daniel, Jasmine, I got one of Tiffany and two of Emily. I got everyone with their partners and James and Riley from the ice rink.

But none of myself. Daniel looked at me. "Did you just take a picture?" He asked.

I shook my head, but put the picture in photo album. He snatched my phone. "Way to be an influence." I told him.

Jasmine looked at me. "Do we get to punish him like my sister did?" She asked sweetly.

I looked at Daniel, and he looked back. "What?" We said together.

She shrugged. "Her and the E-Girls didn't want you to have too much power and so when Danny was teaching the J troupe, she told them that if they were mean to Danny, that they could dance for A troupe. She wanted to punish you or something for having too much power." The little girl shrugged.

We shared a look and it was actually amusing to hear this. Daniel went back to my phone. "Michelle, these are really good." Daniel said amazed.

I shrugged. They weren't really, but whatever. "DIBS THE BATHROOM!" Me and Daniel yelled.

Jasmine smirked. "Dance battle!" She told us.

We nodded, but my dreams came back. I froze. Nope, not going through with it. "Hey you can have it Daniel. It's okay, I got it first last night." I told him.

Daniel looked suspicious but didn't question anything. He just rounded up his clothes and headed to the bathroom. "You like him." Jasmine said once the door closed.

My jaw fell open. "No." I said, eating my pancake.

The little girl scoffed. "It's okay, I won't tell. Tiffany didn't tell me, I overheard. I won't tell him. Promise." Jasmine stuck out both pinkies. I locked mine with hers and sighed, "I guess you're right."

Jasmine nodded. "He is cute!" She shouted.

Daniel poked his head out. "What are you two talking about?" Daniel asked.

He was shirtless.

Jasmine's POV

I watch Danny, who I'm pretty sure had no shirt on, and Michy blush. She was talking weird. "N-n-n-nothing?" I'm 6 and I know that wasn't really believable.

So I butted in. "But Taylor Lautner. The guy from Twilight." I told him.

Daniel's POV

"He is cute!" I hear Jasmine shout.

Who?

So I stick my head out. Crap, forgot my shirt. "What are you two talking about?" I asked.

After I got an explanation, I went back in and I heard giggling. "Michy and Danny sitting in a tree! KISSING! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage! That's not all, that's not all, and here comes the baby drinking alcohol!" Jasmine sang all the while Michelle was yelling "No! Stop! Get back here! Jasmine!"

I laughed and finished getting ready. After I was finished, I opened the door, only to be almost knocked over by Jasmine. Michelle was chasing her but stopped right in front of me. "Hey…" She said trailing off.

I laughed quietly. "Adventurous this morning are we?" I asked. Michelle shrugged and I noticed she was ready. And wearing my City of Angles shirt…

Michelle's POV

I was wearing one of Daniel's shirts because Jasmine took mine while I was changing, and it was the closest thing I could reach. And I knew Daniel would be out any minute. So, low and behold, I am now a Daniel.

So, that means we're all ready and now we can do to Madison Square Garden.

When we got there, Jasmine was getting tired. She hopped onto Daniel's back and we found West and Stephanie there. "STEPH!" Jasmine screamed, and I'm pretty sure she blew Daniel's ear drum…

"Jazz!" Stephanie yelled back.

Daniel let her off his back and she ran to Stephanie. "It's our turn. We can watch Jasmine for a bit." Stephanie said, hugging Jasmine.

"We'll pick up her stuff later." Stephanie went back to the wicked bitch of the West. Haha. I made a funny. We nodded and they set off. Not before I got a picture. I began walking around. "Wow." I muttered looking around. I always wanted to go to Madison Square Garden. I saw the One Direction store from here!

We continued on. "Michelle, Kate said to get to Broadway Street so we can get in the play. We're seeing Wicked." Daniel told me.

I smiled and tried getting us a taxi. It started snowing again and it was getting colder. So Daniel began helping. We finally got one and climbed in. "Broadway please." I said.

I noticed the driver was the same guy who was scaring Chloe. I didn't say anything. "Can you believe it Michelle!? Broadway!" Daniel squealed like a fangirl.

I laughed at his childishness. We finally got there and met up with the rest of the dancers. "Where's Kate?" Eldon asked.

I shrugged. "Can I get a picture with you guys?" I asked suddenly.

Everyone nodded and got into a position. I saw a passing couple and asked them to take the picture. They agreed and I got into position beside Daniel. They took the picture and I got my phone back. That girl who flirted with Daniel walked by. "Daniel!" She squealed.

Daniel looked at me for help. By this time, I was already over by James and Riley. On the other side of the group. So, I walked over. "Daniel, there you are. Come on, the shows going to start soon." I said kissing his cheek and giving him a look that said: Play Along.

He grabbed my hand and then moved it from there to around my shoulders. I put my arm around his waist as well. "I'm coming. You remember Lilly, don't you? She's the girl from the rink." Daniel said.

Wow. We are good! The girl just huffed and stomped away. I moved my arm, but he didn't move his. The other A troupe members were looking at us, jaws slacked open. I raised an eyebrow. "Before, when we met up with Jiley over there, Daniel was being flirted with and I saved him from the same girl. He then told me he would give me a million dollars for being the awesome girl I am." I shrugged.

Daniel moved his arm away. He looked at me, and raised his own eyebrow. "Two things. 1) Jiley? And 2) I didn't say the last part." He said.

"Answer to your two things." I started. "1) Riley and James, and 2) you said it with your eyes." I said playfully, crossing my arms.

I bet you everyone was freaked out. I don't usually act like this. I'm not a funny girl. I really wasn't, but around Daniel, I was apparently. Daniel put his arm around me again. "Elle, if I had a million dollars, we would all flown first class." He told me.

Hehe. He called me Elle.

Daniel's POV

I'm glad Michelle was here to help me. I guess I kind of like her, but more in a friendly sense. BUT! Then I have a question. Why would I feel the butterflies come on when she's around? All the sudden, Elite came out of nowhere. "So naive to think that text was from Kate." The head girl said.

All of us looked at each other and Michelle hugged my arm. Why…? "Oh, I see. Michelle is with you guys? Or, should I say Bitchelle? You lied to us." The head girl spoke again.

Oh! That's why she was hugging my arm. She sort of hid behind me whimpering. She was scared? So I stepped up a bit. "Beat it." I spat.

Michelle went a bit more into my back. I liked the feeling. NO! Bad Daniel! You can't fall in love with her! "Good choice." She smirked.

All the sudden it came on and they started to dance. Emily began dancing against them. Everyone, including me, other than Michelle went against them. I held out my hand for her to take, and she declined. The head guy came up and behind her. Not that I saw at first. Michelle screamed. "DANIEL!" She shouted.

That sounded familiar…

I stopped dancing and began fighting him. "Daniel!" She cried. I looked around and saw someone else come towards me with a metal bar. I kicked him and went back to Michelle and the other guy. I finally got her out of his death grip and ran, grabbing her arm. The rest of A Troupe came with me after getting the idea.

So, here we are, running away from our biggest competitor. When we got back to our hotel, we wasted no time getting up the stairs. Our room was first, so we let everyone in. Michelle broke down crying right there. "Can't handle the heat, Michelle?" Emily snarled.

She cried harder. "I can, I just can't handle being raped again." She said quietly.

All of us stared at her and gasped. Even the E-Girls. I crouched beside her and pulled her into my lap, stroking her hair. I rocked her back and forth, quietly singing to keep her calm. It was a lullaby my mother use to sing to me to get me to calm down.

Her crying eventually stopped but I kept in the position. "When did this happen?" Riley asked softly.

She grabbed onto my shirt for support. "I was 9. I was walking home from dance, and my friends were going to a slumber party, and I wanted to go. So I did. And the girl who was hosting's brother was babysitting us. He was 16. We all went to the park, and he grabbed me from behind. I called for help, but no one came. He then pulled me into an alley. I was so scared." Michelle whispered.

I felt so bad for her. No one should go through that much in their childhood. Hell, I haven't done it yet. I think only Emily, Stephanie, Tiffany, and James have done it (I'm not going to count Michelle. She didn't return.). Anyone else from A Troupe died, we would be buried in a white coffin because we're virgins.

Riley put a hand on her shoulder and she began vibrating. I looked to Riley who backed off. Michelle was still vibrating. "Why is everything so…" She went limp in my arms.

I began panicking. I didn't know what to do. "GUYS!" I shouted even though they were all around me and Michelle already. I guess secretly, I wanted Michelle to respond to it. Eldon called 911, and the rest were trying to calm me down. Except for the E-Girls. Chloe was kicked out a few weeks back.

Emily's POV

How dare they! They're making this trip all about Michelle and Daniel! Michelle being raped was probably fake, and everything she says is too! She's probably faking this too!

Stephanie's POV

I was secretly sorry for Michelle. She didn't deserve that. No one does. At 9? That was around Jasmine's age. Jasmine walked over to Michelle and Daniel and sat beside her head. "Danny, is Michy going to be okay?" She asked him.

Daniel's POV

I don't know how to respond. I really don't. How do you tell a small child you don't know? "I don't know sweetie," I said quietly. "I don't know."

"Ambulance is here!" Eldon shouted, trying to help me pick up Michelle. I didn't let him touch her. Not once. I picked her up on my own, Jasmine walking beside me. She grabbed onto Michelle's hand that dropped from my shirt and a tear came to my eye. Kate was passing us. "Guys, what happened?" She asked seriously.

I looked to West and James. They nodded and began explaining while we got Michelle into the ambulance.

West's POV

I don't like this. I can't see how I can brighten the mood at all. I guess it wouldn't be the same without Michelle to back me up.

James' POV

Explaining what happened to Kate was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, even if it was with West. Usually, I would be like "Don't worry about it." But now? It's something to be worried about.

Michelle's POV

_Everything was so dark. All the sudden, Daniel appears. "Michelle." He whispered._

_A tear went down my cheek. "Daniel." I said quietly back. _

_He walked over and hugged me. I felt the warmth and wished I could stay there forever. He put his chin on my head and began humming again. We danced slowly to his soft singing. "You're so talented. Why are you in my dreams like this?" I asked softly, another tear coming down my cheek. _

_He stopped humming and bent down "I'm in your imagination. I do what you want or feel. But real Daniel needs you right now. He's being torn apart. He can't think properly or stop crying." Dream Daniel said. _

_I shook my head. "You have to say that." I grumbled. _

_He put his forehead against mine. "Actually, I don't. I might act like you how you want or feel, but I also know myself. Please wake up." He whispered. He kissed my cheek and disappeared._

"Michelle, no." I heard someone say.

I didn't know where I was, or how I got here, but all I know was I needed Daniel. I heard someone clap. "Congrats Michelle! Way to make everyone worried. You can quit acting now." Emily said snarkily.

How do I know her voice…? "Shut up Emily." Riley spat. "She's not faking and you're making everyone further upset." Riley continued.

I cracked open my eyes. "Dan…l" I tried to say Daniel, but that didn't really work.

"Daniel." I said quietly. I felt something on my hand and putting pressure on it. I squeezed the other hand back. "Michelle!" Everyone yelled.

I tried sitting up and opening my eyes. I felt someone help me and I was grateful for it. "Doctor!" Riley yelled.

I looked around the room to find Daniel just staring at me, tears rushing down his face, from the corner of the room. I looked to my side and found Eldon. I need Daniel. "Daniel." I whispered again. He kept on staring at me. I noticed my parents were there along with Kate. All of Troupe A stared at me. I felt uneasy. "Can I talk to Daniel?" I asked slowly, testing out my voice.

Everyone left the room except for Daniel. "Come here please?" My voice cracked. No. I wasn't going to cry. He didn't move. "Daniel please." I started crying again. He just sat there.

"Daniel!" I shouted, more tears going down my face. "So much for torn up." I muttered trying to go back to sleep. I needed a Daniel, and this one wasn't giving me what I need. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I felt someone beside me. Instally, I knew it was Daniel. I opened my eyes to look at him.

He smiled at bit. I couldn't help myself. I jumped up and hugged him tightly. Another few tears went down my face, I pulled back. "I'm sorry." I whispered sitting back down.

Daniel laughed a bit. "You have NOTHING to be sorry about." He told me seriously.

I shrugged. I thought for a moment. "Can you"

Daniel's POV

"Sing for me?" Michelle asked suddenly. I really didn't know how to respond. She liked my singing? "Sure." I answered and sang for a bit. The doctor walked in and I stopped instally. "Son, you can take your girlfriend home now if you want." He said.

Girlfriend? Sure, let's go along with this. So I left for her to get changed and came back in a few minutes later. She was still wearing my shirt, but now she was wearing sweats. I put my jacket around her along with my arm, and walked out with her. It felt amazing for her to depend on me.

Riley ran up and hugged Michelle. I noticed her parents left. She hugged back and they both laughed sadly. Michelle came back to my side and put her arm around my waist. I smiled and put my arm back around her shoulders. We all walked out and went back to the hotel room.

Michelle's POV

I'm glad Daniel finally came back to me. I just needed HIM. Anyone else couldn't do it. No one. "Oh. Why is Bitchelle dressed like that?" The head girl of Elite asked us.

Daniel tried to pull me along, but I wanted to stay. "Because I went to the hospital. Your boy over there broke my rib." I lied perfectly.

The head girl face fell. "He did that? I'm sorry, we didn't want to physically hurt you guys. Just scare you a bit." She blushed.

I was surprised that she apologized. I really was. Daniel then pulled me away. I was proud of myself for sticking up. Soon, we were all back at the hotel. I laid down on the couch, which Eldon, James, West and Daniel (in that order) were on. My head in Daniel's lap, and my feet propped up on Eldon's.

The boys laughed at me and pushed my feet off. So, I sat on Daniel. His chest was now my pillow and his lap my seat. Then, Jasmine came over and sat on West to talk to us. "Michy, I thought you weren't going to be okay! I thought you were going to die!" She cried.

I hugged her awkwardly and pulled her onto Daniel with me. "Sorry Daniel." I flashed a smile to him. He just smiled back. I'm so heavy, he must be crushed… I hugged her again. "I bet if you ask nicely and use your manners, West and Stephanie will let you stay the night." I said loud enough so the people in question could hear me.

Jasmine looked at West. "Please can I stay?" She asked politely. West looked to Stephanie who nodded. So when West nodded himself, Jasmine squealed. She hugged him tightly and started to talk about the fun night they were going to have.

* * *

Hey guys! So, What ever is in bold isn't my own writing! I got it from another writer who wrote the one below this story. This isn't a chapter. I don't want to do a chapter for this. So I'll be updating just this, okay? Instead of chapter 1, 2, 3, and so on, I'll just say updated 20/07/2013 for example. So if you're just starting this story, go to the end one (The last chapter thing)


End file.
